Kill Or Be Killed
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: It's kill or be killed in this world. No one knows that better than the Vocaloids, a group of elite assassins hired on to do the dirty work in the rebellion. Rin/Len Twincest , Miku/Luka/Gakupo, Meiko/Katio, and various other pairings. M for future.


_**It's kill or be killed in this world. No one knows that better than the Vocaloids, a group of elite assassins hired on to do the dirty work in the rebellion. Of course, I'm getting ahead of my self. I should start by telling you my name, Rin Kagamine. I should probably tell you a bit about myself, but we can save that for later. As is, all you need to know about me is that I'm one of the Vocaloids. One of the inner circle, in fact, but that's beside the point. **_

_**In this world there are several factions all at war with each other, but we're only going to talk about the important ones. You have the government who want to keep up the happy facade of this "perfect world" by sweeping all of our problems under the rug, the rebels who want to overthrow the government for whatever reason, and those who can be bought and sold by whichever side can pay the right price. That's us. We're the ones who don't really care what happens. The ones who've been too busy just trying to stay alive in a world that tries to break us down. Most of us have been with the group since we were kids, like my twin Len and I. Others were recruited during assignments, like Luka or Gakupo. Then you have the few who were either born into it, like Miku, or brought in on the verge of death to be taken into our order, like Kaito. **_

_**Speaking of Kaito, I have a new assignment for him, so we'll have to get back to this later. **_

_R-Kags signed out of journal. _

Rin took off the headset and set it in the cubby hole beside her bunk before turning to her twin and shaking him lightly. He groaned and opened his eyes, light blue gaze meeting her own.

"C'mon, Len, nap time's over; we've got an assignment." Throwing the blankets off of her slender form Rin swung her legs over the edge of the bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold stone floor of the warehouse they called headquarters. Len followed behind her, groaning again as gooseflesh covered his skin. He reached under the bed they shared and pulled out the box they kept all their belongings in. Pulling out his and Rin's clothes he straightened up, handing the black shorts and yellow tank top to his sister before pulling on his own matching clothes and shrugging on a black leather jacket. Rin thanked him as she dressed before sitting back down on the bed to pull on her socks and black flats. Len followed suit as she started towards the door. Len rolled his eyes before picking up her white headband and jacket before jogging after her.

"What's the assignment?" Len said as he caught up to her and placed the headband on her head. She flashed him a quick smile before taking a rubber band from her wrist for him to tie his shaggy blonde locks out of the way with.

"It's a really big hit. The Boss put Kaito and Meiko on the job with us as back-up. If we do as good as we did last mission, Boss said we can look forward to more and more. She's still working on finding the job we really want though." Len nodded, eyebrows coming together as unwanted thoughts of his parents came into his mind. They'd been murdered when the twins were still kids, leading to their current line of work.

"Ne, Rin, do you think that she'll ever find them? I mean, I know Miku's never failed at finding someone she wanted to find before, but she's been looking since we first joined...It's a bit...discouraging..." Rin sighed and hooked her arm through his.

"I know, Len, but Miku won't let us down. We just have to be patient." He nodded and sighed before looking up with a smile and squeezing his sister's arm. She squeezed back. They would always have each others' backs. They were all the other had after all.

The warehouse's layout was simple. It had two floors and six rooms in total. Two were used as barracks, there was one kitchen, a small dining/living room, the briefing room, and then one room for weapons and other barracks and briefing room were on top with one bathroom while the other ones were on the ground level. The living room was a bit cramped with all of them in there, but they managed, lounging on the single couch and curled up on the floor next to the recliner. They all joked and played around like normal teenagers and kids, but there was an underlining sadness to the whole thing. Whether their families were dead, they were abandoned, or if they just couldn't stand being a part of a society that didn't want them, none of their reasons for being there were pleasant.

Kaito and Meiko were sitting at the table playing cards as usual while Miku acted as dealer. Luka was napping against Gakupo's side who just stared at the pink haired girl with a sweet smile. It seemed that everyone but Luka could see that Gakupo was in love with Luka. It was the whole reason Miku didn't like to cuddle with Luka and kiss with him around. She knew it made him feel bad and she didn't want him to feel bad because Miku admitted her feelings for Luka first. Dell and Haku were out on an assignment as were the majority of the Rainbow Class.

Rin sighed before putting on a mask of confidence and striding over to stand between the two card players.

"Kaito, Meiko, we've got an assignment. Here are the sepcifics." She said, laying a folded up piece of paper on the table atop their card pile. "You have twenty minutes to get all of your equipment before we head out. If you need me, I'll be upstairs." They both nodded and stood up, heading in the direction of the armory, Kaito unfolding the paper as they went. Rin exited the room with a friendly smile aimed at Miku and one to Gakupo. Len was on her heels, slipping his hand into hers and looking away as they started up the stairs. She chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go and dashing up the last few stairs.

"Tsk tsk, Len. Somebody might think that we were in a not so innocent relationship if they saw something like that." She teased with a finger wave. Her brother didn't laugh and go 'Ew, that's gross!' as she was expecting, instead just smiling and jumping up to stand next to her before wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"You know no one would care even if we were." He said quietly, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"L-Len..." She trailed off, not really sure what to do or how to interpret Len's statement. He shook his head, just pulling her closer to him.

"Rin, just..." He released her suddenly, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry, got a little weird there, didn't I?" Rin just nodded a bit dumbly. "Sorry, I'm just kinda worried is all. Each mission brings us closer, ya know? Just forget about that." Rin stood there staring at him for a few minutes before finally the awkward silence threatened to drive him insane. "You've only got ten minutes left to shower. Go on, I'll grab our stuff." Rin nodded and started off towards the bathroom, still a little confused. Len watched as she walked away, sighing once she'd gone out of sight. He wanted to kick himself for doing that. Yeah it was just a hug, but if he hadn't caught himself he could've ruined their entire relationship. How could he have come so close to telling his that he was in love with her?


End file.
